


Complicated.

by maskedmarth (shuukei)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuukei/pseuds/maskedmarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well… an assassin’s life is complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated.

Everything about him was complicated.

His past, his entire being. No one knew who he really was…. well there was… one. Count Fayre- or as he knew him, Bastian. If anything, Bastian was the closest person to him. But even he was kept at a distance. If someone was too close, they were a target, a liability that he needed to get rid of.

The life of an assassin was hard, busy, and rewarding. But over all, extremely complicated.

Before the war, Volke had many jobs to do. He did everyone’s dirty work. And he did it only for money. But once the war had concluded…

Well, Volke found an employer in Bastian. They worked relentlessly. One to track down a madman and the other to find a cure that might not exist.

And then the assassin was faced with their ever growing relationship. The two were getting closer everyday. It was a bad thing. Volke really refused any growing feelings and pushed back his emotions. If anything, Bastian deserved to live. Not him. Not the ruthless, immoral, shady thief.

But he knew that Bastian would die first. It was hard to even hit the assassin, but to injure him? Nigh impossible. He was notorious for being one of the most skilled assassins. He did what had to be done, nothing less. Anything short of that docked his payment.

But as he and Bastian were on the battlefield, there was a sense of trust. He would have called the man foolish to trust a deadly man who changes factions like he changes blades. And yet… he couldn’t blame him. After all, Volke trusted the sage with his life.

Well… an assassin’s life is complicated.


End file.
